Creepypasta Q & A
by DJWOLFGIRL12
Summary: DJ: well since we did our hetalia Q & A Crimson and I decided to do a creepypasta Q & A . as always leave a review and we also want you guys to ask the pastas any question!
1. Chapter 1

Crimson: So, since we had a shitload of fun doing the Hetalia Q&A, even if we haven't gotten any reviews when we're writing this, but we decided to do the same with the creepypasta peoples!

dj: yep and this time i hope you didn't drug them.

Crimson: I'll have you know, I have very good connections with Slenderman and Laughing Jack! All I did was ask, I promise on my love of candy!

dj: alright then so heres all the characters we are gonna ask.  
Slenderman  
Offenderman  
Trenderman  
Splendorman  
Laughing Jack  
Eyeless Jack  
Ben  
Jeff the killer  
Jane the killer  
Sally  
Masky  
Hoodie  
Ticci Toby  
Clockwork

Crimson: Again, if you want other characters, just ask!

Laughing Jack: CAAAAADNY!

Crimson: CAAAAAAANDY!

dj: *facepalms* what the fuck...

Offenderman: Well, dj, if you want to get away from all of this, I'd gladly be of service...

Crimson: *Smacks him over the head with a frying pan* Fuck off

dj: thanks for the offer offendy, but i rather be locked in a room with LJ and Crimson...

Laughing Jack: You make it sound like it's a curse to be locked in a room with us!

Slenderman: That's because it is...

Crimson: Awww, don't be like that Slendy, I know you like me

Slenderman:...I guess I can deal with you for long peirods of time...

Crimson: YAY!

dj: at least we won't have to deal with another pervert or do we have another one...

Ben: *Gives dj a perverted look*

Crimson: We really should just move on, we need to start this Q&A!

dj: *throws Jeffs knife at Ben* DON'T YOU F*** DARE MIDGIT!

Crimson: Anyway, first question goes to all of you! What are your thoughts and feelings toward Offender?

*Crickets*

Slenderman: I personally don't care for him at all,I've had to live with the guy, and being the eldest of all of us, I always know how to put him back in his place.

Trenderman: I really don't care that he's older then me, he really should consider wearing clothes!

Splendor: I love big brother offender, rapist or not!

Laughing Jack: I don't really care either, as long as he doesn't steal my candy!

Jeff: That fuck, tries to rape anything and everything that moves...

Ben: *Busy playing video games*

Sally: Whenever I ask him to play with me, he says he'll do it if I take his rose...aroundthenn, Slender walks in and beats him up!

Eyeless Jack:...*eating kidneys*

Masky: i respect him for being a slender brother...

Hoodie:...

Ticci Toby: I tried to annoy him once, I'll never forget what he did to me...

Clockwork: I don't care

dj: mind if i say something?

Crimson: The floor is yours!

dj: on the first day i came here this fuck tried to pull my curl *growls at Offendy*.

Crimson: Well, I don't really have anything to say to him,so, let's move on!

dj: Toby why are you so annoying?

Ticci Toby: Well, it's not like I'm trying to be annoying, I just love all of the attietion that i get, just by poking Masky whenever the hell I want to!

Masky: *Pulls out gun* I swear, one step, and I'll blow your brains out

Crimson: NEXT QUESTION! Jeff, why are you so ugl- I mean, beautiful?

Jeff:I use conditioner.

Crimson: Oh

dj: Ok next question. splendy who do you like better Crimson or me?

Splendorman: Well, I really don't want to choose between you two.I mean,Crimson is funny, weird, and gets along with me and Laughing Jack-

Crimson: And together, we are the pranster trio!

Splendor:- But dj is a gamer, serious, and gets along well with Masky and Hoodie. *Shrugs* I really don't know.

Trenderman: I personally like dj sense of style.

Slenderman: And I like how blood-thirsty Crimson can be at times.

Offenderman: I don't care, they're both ladies!

Crimson:...You bitch...

dj: ok next question is for Ben. Ben, what's your favorite video game?

Ben: Well, I love all video games! I mean, hacking into them is a load of fun, and scaring the crap out of people is even better! I guess my favorite would be Majora's mask; gotta love how fucking creepy it is!

Crimson: Okay. So, Sally, if you had to choose someone to play with, who would you choose?

Sally: Well, normally everyone is really busy, causewe all know how hard it is to brutally murder people for your own self benifit. But if I could choose oneperson to play with, I'd choose L.J.

Laughing Jack: HAHAHAHAHA, CANDY!

Jeff: Hold on, why would you choose the candy freak!?

dj: because your an asshole Jeff. *runs laughing*

Crimson: It's true; deal with it.

dj: ok Trender what is your opinion on crocs?

Ben: Why would you ask that!?

Laughing Jack: You've doomed us all!

Slenderman: *Hides behind couch* Crap...

Trenderman: Oh my god, I can't believe that man kind would ever make such a bad fashion choice in there short lives! I mean, what is the meaning of having crocs? Seriously, all they do is make peoples feet look a hell of a lot bigger! And don't even get me started on the coloring choices!

Crimson: Oh shit...*Looks down at feet*

Trenderman:...Are...Are those crocs?

dj: RUN BITCH RUNNNN!

Trenderman: NOT ON MY WATCH BITCH!

Crimson: *Hides behind Slender*If I can't see him, he can't see me. If I can't see him, he can't see I can't see him, he can't see I can't see him, he can't see I can't see him, he can't see-Fuck!

dj: *looks at my sneakers* I hope he doesnt rant about sneakers...

Crimson: *Still kinda scared* Next question, Slenderman, how do you feel about your proxies?

Masky, Hoodie, dj: He hates Toby.

Ticci Toby: *About to cry*

Slenderman: Well, I don't exactly hate toby, it's more of a "I don't care much" type of thing. You see, Toby can't feel pain, nor can he die. So, it would be logical to have him as a proxy. But, now that times changed, I now realize how much of a bad choice it was.

Ticci Toby: *Doesn't understand a word that Slender said* Oh, okay!

dj: next question is for Jane.

Jeff: this b***...

Jane: The fuck you just say?

Crimson and Laughing Jack: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

dj: ok... jane, what are your feelings towards Jeff?

Jane: I HATE THAT MOTHERFUCKER BITCH!

Jeff: *Sits on the couch and pulls out a beer* Here we go again...

Jane: I MEAN, HE HAS THE NERVE TO KILL MY PARENTS, MESS ME UP, THEN LEAVE LAUGHING!

Ben: *Pulls out DS*

Jane: AND NOW, HERE I AM, STUCK LIVING UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS HIM!

Crimson:...dj, why?

dj: Your the one who told me to ask her that question...

Crimson: Whatever. *Looks at clock* It seems that our time here is done.

Laughing Jack: Good thing too, I need some candy!

Crimson: WOOHOO, KILLING SPREE!

Everyone else: KILLING SPREE!

dj: Alrighty then, looks like we're all going on a killing spree. Anyway, thanks for reading, leave a review if you want to ask some f your own questions, have us introduce our OC's, and all that nice stuf.

Crimson: Hurry up! Laughing Jack said that there's a stray bus heading this way! *Eyes go blood red* BLOOD!

dj: Yeh yeh, hold on! Welps, later peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

**dj: Well, we're back with another-**

 **Crimson: CAAAAAAAANDY!**

 **Laughing Jack: CAAAAAAANDY!**

 **dj: SHUT UP DAMNIT, I'M TRYING TO START THE CHAPTER!**

 **Crimson: *Jumps on Slender* Save meh!**

 **Slenderman: Ahhh...Nope *Drops Crimson***

 **Crimson: ...Owwwwww...**

 **dj: Anyway, first question goes to Eyeless Jack!**

 **Eyeless Jack:...**

 **dj: What is coming out of your eyes?**

 **Eyeless Jack:...**

 **dj: Umm, hello?**

 **Eyeless Jack:...**

 **Crimson: Do you english well bro?**

 **Eyesless Jack:...I don't want to talk about it...**

 **Jeff: Hahaha, he doesn't want to talk about anything!**

 **dj: *throws hockey puck at Jeff* Shut up jackass.**

 **Crimson: Well...Next question! Slenderman, how do you feel about being shipped with Jeff?**

 **Slenderman: *Sigh* You fangirls need to realize that I'm not gay, especially for that pycho.**

 **Crimson: AMEN!**

 **dj: Holaua!**

 **Crimson: Umm, i think you mean "Halleujah".**

 **dj: Fuck english. Anyway, next question! So, Splendorman, how do you feel about child abuse?**

 **Sally: Child...Abuse?**

 **Slenderman: Shhhhh, we don't speak of this in front of Sally. *Takes her to the corner***

 **Splendorman: Well, I think that it is cruel to be treating little kids like-**

 **Offenderman: Crap**

 **Splendor: Exactly!**

 **Crimson: Okay then...So Offender, what happened to your eyebrows? Lol**

 **Offender: OH, SO NOW WE GONNA TALK ABOUT MY FACE!?**

 **Trenderman: It's a touchy subject**

 **Splendorman: We don't speak of this at home**

 **Slenderman: *otices that Offender's gonna rant* Fuck... *Covers Sally's ears***

 **Offender: WELL, SORRY I WAS BORN WITHOUT A FUCKING FACE! SORRY THAT I'M NOT NORMAL DAMNIT!**

 **Crimson: Once again, i just made a horrible mistake. First it was Trenderman and my crocs-**

 **Trenderman: What dd you just say?**

 **Crimson: Hahaha, nothing nothing!**

 **Offender: SORRY THAT I CAN'T-**

 **Jeff: *Stuffes cloth rag into mouth* Go to sleep damnit.**

 **dj:...Let's move on! This question is for all of you! How do you guys feel about your fangirls?**

 **All: SHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Crimson: What? What's wrong with the word fangir-**

 **Slenderman: That is a cursed word.**

 **Jeff: We do not speak of them.**

 **Sally: There crazy fuckers!**

 **...**

 **Slenderman: Sally, where did you learn that word?**

 **Sally: *Points at Jeff***

 **Jeff: Fuck...**

 **Crimson: We're getting off topic!**

 **Offender: Well, I don't mind fangirls~**

 **Ben: To bad you don't have any!**

 **Ticci Toby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

 **Offender: Well, you don't have any either!**

 **Clockwork: *Wants to defend Toby, but is to lazy to get off couch***

 **Crimson: Fuck, we're never gonna get back to the question.**

 **dj: Well, Slenderman, have you ever gotten drunk?**

 **Slenderman: Never in a million years!**

 **Jeff: I have a recording that'll prove otherwise...I could put it on youtube if you don't want to talk about it...**

 **Slenderman:...Fine. There was this one time, and it was only one tim, I swear! So, umm, well, let's just say, I don't handle alcohol well...**

 **Crimson: That's all I want to hear. So Sally, how do you feel about living in a house of killers?**

 **Sally: Well, I know that we're not the perfect family, and there are many fights through out our daily lives, butI wouldn't want any other family; because to me, my family is the best!**

 **Everyone: *on the verge of tears* Awwwwwwww!**

 **Crimson: So cute!**

 **dj: Ten out of ten Sally! Okay, next question! So Ben, are you scared of water?**

 **Ben: Hahaha, that's sounds so stupid! Why would I be scared of water? I mean, only a fool is scared of water!**

 **Laughing Jack: *Dumps water on him***

 **Ben: AH! I DON'T WANT TO DROWN AGAIN! MOMMY, SAVE ME! *Runs out***

 **Laughing Jack: He's scared as hell; he just thinks of himself to be to manly to admit it.**

 **Crimson: So, LJ, while you're here, we got a question for you!**

 **Laughing Jack: CAAAANDY!**

 **Crimson: I otally agree. So, Laughing Jack, is your nose real?**

 **Laughing Jack: That is a good question! Well, after so many years, I've forgotten! I can smell and breathe like any normal person, but, it sure as hell doesn't look real!**

 **dj: Seems legit.**

 **Crimson: IS IT MADE OF CANDY?**

 **Laughing Jack:...For once, I don't want to find out.**

 **Crimson: Fine...**

 **dj: Last question goes to Offender!**

 **Offender: If you're asking me out to adate, I'll definitly say ye-**

 **Crimson: To bad, no one like you!**

 **dj: Anyway, Offenderman, are you jealous of the Rake since he's always naked?**

 **Offenderman: Well, I never really given much thought to that...*Takes off all clothes***

 **Crimson: MY EYES!**

 **dj: TURN IT OFF**

 **Slenderman: DAMNIT OFFENDER, SALLY'S HERE TOO YOU KNOW!**

 **Sally:...What's that between his legs?**

 **Slenderman: *wraps him in a towel before knocking him out* We've tried to get Rake to wear clothes, but I think he's much better off with only skin.**

 **Trenderman: I tried to get him to wear pants once, he ripped them!**

 **Crimson: Well, I think that's enough.**

 **dj: , thank you for reading, please leave a review if you want to ask any questions!**

 **Crimson: We done, I go bye bye! *Jumps on Laughing Jack's back* INTO THE GREAT BEYOND!**

 **dj: Yep, we done here. Bye!**


End file.
